Me he enamorado de ti
by hale cullen anna
Summary: OneShot Nunca le daras gusto a la gente, asi que mejor date gusto a ti misma , aunque digan que esta mal, o que no debe ser, nadie sabe lo que pasa a puerta cerrada.


Hola hermosas, subo este One Shot esperando que les guste, no puse el nombre de la pareja para que se imaginen a la que quieran ok.

Tambien quería decirles que ya están las votaciones para el concurso **Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest el l**ink esta en mi perfil, mi historia se llama Teenage Dreams, espero puedan pasar y votar, se los agradecería mucho.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo este one shot.

Las quiero

ANNA

¿Porque siempre tenemos que dejar de hacer lo que dice la gente?

Si esto esta bien o si esta mal, ponte esto o ponte aquello y lo peor es que una siempre termina haciendo lo que la gente dice que esta bien.

Así como yo, no soy nada fuera de lo común , no soy una súper modelo ni mucho menos tengo un trabajo bastante normal se podría decir que mi vida es bastante aburrida por asi decirlo.

Pero un buen día conocí a un hombre que me dejo sin aliento, que con su sonrisa casi hace que me desmaye, cuando vi su mirada juro que algo se derritió dentro de mí.

Cuando lo conocí el mundo se me detuvo un fracción de segundos, cuando comencé a platicar con el me di cuenta que aparte de guapo era inteligente, claro que yo estaba completamente embobada y me dije mentalmente de aquí soy, pero la vida no podía ser tan perfecta, no claro que no y los planetas se pusieron en mi contra y oh ¡ sorpresa el ya estaba ocupado, si muy ocupado con una familia que el ya había formado.

Me di cuenta que es verdad que los hombres que valen la pena ya están ocupados o son gays y otra vez me quede pensado y otra vez me quede pensando que cuando seria mi turno de que me tocara alguno de esos hombres buenos. Cuando seria mi oportunidad de salir de la vida que tenia y que me tocara conocer algo para mí y que fuera mío, porque si he de ser honesta nunca he sido una monja pero nunca he tenido suerte en el amor, siempre me topado con los hombres que piensan que las mujeres estamos para servirles o para rendirles tributo, pero tengo que reconocer que la mas culpable de todo era yo, por que por sentirme común y corriente pensaba que no podía encontrar nada mejor.

Pero sin saber cómo o porque la vida me puso en el camino a un hombre que ocupado si, pero mi hombre perfecto, pero como dije tendría que resignarme a no poder estar con el.

Pero la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida y por azares del destino o por que el o yo lo buscamos nos encontramos de nuevo, mejor dicho salimos , desde el momento que el me dijo que nos viéramos no pude dormir, contaba las horas que faltaban para verlo, estaba completamente emocionada por tener la oportunidad de poder platicar un poco mas con el, de poder pasar aunque sea solo un poco de tiempo para contemplarlo. Si sé que me escucho patética y desesperada, si lo se pero no todos los días una conoce a un hombre que hace que nuestras pantaletas se mojen con solo vernos ¿verdad?. Y si recordamos mis historias pasionales estaba mas seco que el desierto.

El día que seria nuestra cita desde que levante comencé a ver que me pondría, quería verme bien para el, quería verme sexy, así que ese día trate de verme un poco mejor, ese día las horas se me pasaron lentas como si el maldito reloj se hubiera puesto en mi contra y las manecillas no avanzaran.

Cuando la hora pactada de nuestra cita llego tengo que admitir que estaba como tonta tras la puerta y junto al teléfono esperando que llamara para cancelarme, pero eso no paso, el llego, tarde pero llego y como todo caballero me abrió la puerta de su auto y me pregunto que era lo que yo quería hacer, al final terminamos viendo una película pero lo interesante no fue ahí, si no cuando estábamos formados para entrar y le entro una llamada yo de inmediato pensé que era de ella, pero no porque el dijo que estaba con novia, yo de inmediato comencé a sentir que el corazón se me aceleraba y siento que me comporte como una tonta.

Cuando entramos al cine no recuerdo bien como se dio la plática pero de un momento a otro ya estábamos hablando de que si podíamos tener algo más que una amistad, y no voy a negar que desde el primer momento dije que si, la verdad es que no puedo negar que tener algo con el era lo que más quería, nunca había conocido a un hombre como el, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada, con esa sencillez, así que de inmediato dije que si, y me beso y tengo que decir que fue el beso más hermoso y delicioso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, y desde ese momento supe que estaba perdida, era como si algo dentro de mi supiera que con su llegada a mi vida algo hubiera cambiado.

Después de ese día tengo que admitir que llegue en tiempo record a su cama, menos de 24 horas, pero se tiene que entender que yo tenía mucho tiempo en abstinencia y la otra que quien demonios se le iba a resistir a semejante hombre, ¿yo? no.

El día que estuvimos juntos por primera vez tengo que confesar que yo lo quería era arrancarle toda la ropa y hacer con el de todo, pero una vez más me sorprendió y ese día se ocupo de hacerme sentir mil cosas que jamás había sentido, me hizo suya lentamente como disfrutando de cada momento, como si quisiera que en mi cuerpo quedaran grabadas las marcas de sus besos, sus caricias me elevaban al cielo y cuando llego mi esperado orgasmo el ni siquiera habían entrado en mi.

Después de ese día quedaba más que entendido que teníamos una relación, desde ese día esperaba sus llamadas pegada al teléfono y me alborotaba como pavorreal cada vez que me decía que nos veríamos , después de algunas semanas de estar conociéndonos la realidad de mis sentimientos me dio de golpe, sabía que no tenía que quererlo y mucho menos enamorarme, pero como diablos lo evitaba, si él se la pasaba siendo atento conmigo, sus llamadas diarias solo para saber cómo estaba, su forma de tratarme y todo eso, como demonios no quería que mi corazoncito se derritiera y más cuando él es el hombre que siempre he soñado, el me hace sentir lo que siempre quise , lo que una vez en las películas de amor.

El se preocupa por mí, me consuela cuando estoy triste , me tolera cuando estoy enojada, me ayuda cuando lo necesito y cuando no de todas formas esta, ahuyenta mis miedos, cuando estoy con el tiempo avanza demasiado rápido y cuando no estoy con el tiempo pasa demasiado lento, lo extraño demasiado y sé que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar su llamada.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el, me quede en shock , era como se me hubiera dado una revelación , sabía que no era muy prudente que yo me enamorara por que sufriría mucho cuando el no me dijera que también me quería, per ¡oh¡ sorpresa el también me dijo que me quería y supe que nada mas me interesaba.

Desde la primera vez que me dijo que me quería supe que haría lo que fuera por el, quería que el fuera feliz y yo quería hacerlo feliz, desde ese momento me di cuenta que lo seguiría a donde fuera y cuando fuera.

Pero bueno no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, la primera vez que se ausento para pasar tiempo con su familia mi corazón recibió un golpe y fueron los días mas largos de mi vida, solo pensaba en el y claro que como todas las mujeres me hacia mis historias en mi cabeza, llegue a imaginar que cuando el regresara ya no querría verme, que ya no iba a querer estar a mi lado y la verdad las amigas no ayudaron mucho.

El no te quiere , piensa bien las cosas- dijo alguna

No vale la pena que sufras por el, de seguro el esta mas que feliz en estos momentos y tu no encajas en esa felicidad- dijo otra.

Tu siempre serás la sombra, la que no tiene nombre, la que solo calienta sus sabanas y recuerda que como esta con su mujer jamás estará contigo, porque tu nunca serás su mujer- dijo la más hiriente, la que hizo que dudara de lo que el sentí por mí, pero también hubo quien me dijo otras cosas.

No hagas caso de lo que digan, si tu eres feliz , eso es lo importante, el amor es el amor, y nadie puede decirte ni como vivirlo ni con quien – dijo una amiga.

Claro que si , se feliz, nunca vas a tener contenta a la gente, nunca vas a darles gusto a nadie y nadie puede saber que pasara en un futuro , así que vive lo que tengas que vivir y si el te quiere lucha por ese amor- dijo mi mejor amiga, esa pequeña bola de energía que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Y mi sorpresa mucho mayor cuando el regreso de viaje y me llamo y me dijo que me había extrañado, yo sabía que por tanto trabajo que se le había acumulado no nos veríamos otros días, pero me conformaba con solo escuchar su voz, eso me hacia más que feliz.

Pero aunque sabía que no lo veria,el saliendo de trabajar vino a verme a dejarme un detalle para demostrarme así que pensaba en mi, pero lo mejor de esa visita fue…

¿Me quieres? - le pregunte, era algo que necesitaba escuchar de sus labios.

Te adoro - contesto.

Cuando me contesto eso me hizo el día, que digo el día la semana, me hizo feliz, hizo que sintiera que el piso se me movía por completo, y desde ese momento mi cuerpo es como una bomba de tiempo que solo espera que el diga algo para explotar.

Quiero complacerlo en todo y para todo, no importa como o que quiera, por que se que aunque digan que no me quiere, se lo que pasa entre los dos, y nadie mas que el y yo sabemos que pasa cuando se cierra la puerta.

Y asi es como continuaremos, viviendo lo queramos y el tiempo que lo queramos, porque lo que yo necesito es a el, necesito sentirme de el y se de el , nada mas de el.

Por que aunque el no me diga muy seguido lo que siente por mi, cuando lo hace logra que el mundo se mueva como si temblara, cuando me hace suya hace que solo desee mas y mas de el, solo de el.

Por ti respiro otra vez

el amor que ayer no existía en mi

tu haz logrado llegar

donde jamás ha conocido mi piel

cuando escucho tu voz

haces vibrar toda mi emoción

Ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá

vivir sin tu amor

Me he enamorado de ti

y mi vida cambió

tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor

siente mi corazón

todo daría por ti

sólo por ti

sólo por ti

Cuando yo te conocí

juré jamás dejarte ir

ahora mi corazón ya nunca podrá

vivir sin tu amor

me he enamorado de ti

y mi vida cambió

tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor

siente mi corazón

todo daría por ti

me he enamorado de ti

y mi vida cambió

tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor

siente mi corazón

mi corazón

ya nunca podrá vivir sin tu amor

me he enamorado de ti

y mi vida cambió

tus besos me hacen sentir el poder del amor

siente mi corazón

todo daría por ti

mi vida cambió

el poder del amor

Bueno pues espero les guste, la canción es de **filippa Giordano** y se llama **me he enamorado de ti**

**Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.**

**Las quiero **


End file.
